Flota de la Alianza/Leyendas
|disuelta= |restaurada= |cuartel general= |emplazamientos= |lider=Almirante Gial Ackbar |oficiales= |tripulacion= |pasajeros= |hangares= |flagship= |capital= |starfighters= |ground= |campaigns=Guerra Civil Galáctica |battles=*Batalla de Yavin *Batalla de Endor |era= |afiliacion=Alianza para Restaurar la República }} La Flota de la Alianza, también llamada Flota Rebelde, se refería a las diversas naves estelares operadas conjuntamente por la Alianza Rebelde en su lucha contra el Imperio Galáctico. Aunque era de tamaño minúsculo en comparación con la Armada Imperial, y en muchos casos sus naves eran de diseño no militar, la flota resultó ser una espina en el bando del Imperio durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Después de la Batalla de Endor y la creación de la Nueva República, la flota Rebelde pasó a llamarse Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República. Visión general Historia temprana La flota de la Alianza Rebelde era originalmente bastante pequeña, compuesta de cruceros pequeños a medianos, cargueros convertidos y cazas estelares obsoletos. Gran parte del material de guerra había sido eliminado de las flotas de la antigua Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. En términos de organización, la flota Rebelde estaba dispersa y bajo varias estructuras de mando. Todas las naves al servicio de la Alianza Rebelde en los primeros años antes de la Batalla de Yavin eran propiedad, y estaban siendo operadas, por cada miembro individual de la Alianza, como los sullustanos, corellianos o chandrilanos. Estas unidades dispersas trabajarían entre sí de vez en cuando, como durante la Batalla de Ylesia, pero en general las fuerzas espaciales de la Alianza no estaban debidamente organizadas y equipadas para oponerse seriamente a la Armada Imperial. Una flota adecuada thumb|left|250px|Una parte de la flota Rebelde, después de reagruparse de la dispersión en la [[Batalla de Hoth/Leyendas|Batalla de Hoth.]] A medida que avanzaba la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la flota irregular comenzó a crecer, a medida que los Imperiales desafectos cambiaron de bando y numerosos planetas declararon su apoyo a la Alianza. Cuando los mon calamari decidieron unirse a la Alianza Rebelde, trajeron consigo sus Cruceros Estelares, dándole a la Alianza la potencia de fuego necesaria para competir con las naves de guerra Imperiales. Mon Mothma se dio cuenta de la necesidad de una armada Rebelde única y organizada, y decidió nombrar al mon calamari Gial Ackbar para el rango de almirante. Con el rango llegó el puesto de Comandante Supremo de la Flota de la Alianza. Padre de la Armada de la Alianza thumb|150px|right|[[Gial Ackbar/Leyendas|Gial Ackbar, padre de la Flota.]] Bajo Ackbar, las fuerzas espaciales Rebeldes, una vez dispersas, se organizaron y se reunieron en una flota real, dividida en líneas de batalla y fuerzas de ataque. Ackbar estandarizó el entrenamiento y creó nuevos almirantes traseros de línea para ayudar a comandar los elementos de la flota. Junto con Ackbar llegaron los considerables astilleros mon calamari, que comenzaron a producir nuevos Cruceros Estelares, fragatas y corbetas. Mon Mothma le dio a Ackbar siete órdenes: la primera era 'Evitar la batalla'. La segunda 'Enviar un informe detallado sobre el estado de la flota'. La tercera "Completar el entrenamiento de la flota". La cuarta "Reorganizar la flota de reabastecimiento". La quinta 'Mantener un alto nivel de moral en su mando'. La sexta 'Organizar fuerzas de ataque'. La séptima y última orden fue "Estar preparado para ir a la batalla con un mes de aviso". Si bien la flota nunca se comprometió a una batalla completa, los elementos y las líneas de batalla de la flota se separaron regularmente de la flota principal para atacar instalaciones Imperiales, atacar convoyes aislados y emboscar pequeños destacamentos de la flota Imperial. Esta táctica de preparar a la flota a través de muchos pequeños compromisos le sirvió bien a Ackbar. Años más tarde, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, un Ackbar retirado y enfermo organizó un plan similar para entrenar a las unidades más nuevas de la flota de la Nueva República antes de que tuvieran que comprometerse con un compromiso importante. Yavin a Hoth Una gran parte de la flota Rebelde fue emboscada nueve meses después de la Batalla de Yavin por un gran contingente de la Armada Imperial bajo el mando de Darth Vader. Vader había esperado terminar la Guerra Civil Galáctica en una sola batalla decisiva. Aunque varios transportes y naves capitales más pequeñas fueron destruidas rápidamente, los cazas estelares comandados por Wedge Antilles, incluido el Escuadrón Pícaro, pudieron detener a los Imperiales el tiempo suficiente para permitir que la flota Rebelde se dispersara en el hiperespacio. Entre Hoth y Endor thumb|200px|left|Naves de guerra de la Alianza en patrulla. Para mantener la ubicación de la base Rebelde en secreto de Lord Vader, se ordenó a la flota de la Alianza que se alejara de Hoth, dispersándose alrededor de la galaxia antes de la evacuación, aunque algunas unidades aisladas y separadas ayudaron en la evacuación o crearon desviaciones. Esto se ajustaba a una doctrina táctica que Ackbar y el Alto Mando habían adoptado: que el Alto Mando de la Alianza debía permanecer separado de la Flota de la Alianza, ya que la Alianza probablemente podría soportar la pérdida de la Flota o del Alto Mando, pero no de ambos. Después de la derrota en la Batalla de Hoth, el Alto Mando de la Alianza y una parte de la flota Rebelde se reagruparon en el punto de encuentro secreto más allá del borde de la galaxia. Más tarde, cuando la Alianza se estableció en Arbra, la flota se mantuvo oculta dentro de la corona del sol de Arbra. Durante gran parte del año siguiente, la flota Rebelde permaneció oculta del Imperio, construyéndose lentamente y preparándose para el inevitable conflicto con una flota Imperial completa. Tal conflicto ocurriría en la luna boscosa de Endor. Batalla de Endor thumb|right|250px|La Flota de la Alianza se acerca a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Tras el descubrimiento de la Estrella de la Muerte II, la mayoría de la flota se reunió en Sullust. Después de una asamblea en la nave insignia de los Rebeldes, el Hogar Uno, la flota se lanzó hacia Endor, con la intención de destruir el arma antes de que se completara. En lo que se conoció como la Batalla de Endor, la flota Rebelde se distinguió al enfrentarse a una considerable flota de batalla Imperial, compuesta por el Acorazado Estelar Ejecutor y alrededor de cuarenta Destructores Estelares. La flota prevaleció en Endor, en gran parte debido al hecho de que la flota Imperial se había vuelto dependiente de la meditación de batalla del Emperador, y su organización y resolución desaparecieron después de su muerte. Después de la batalla, una quinta parte de la flota fue destruida, pero pudo reconstruirse cuando más mundos abandonaron el Imperio Galáctico/Leyendas|Imperio Galáctico una vez que se difundió la noticia de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine. Organización Cuarteles generales thumb|left|180px|Un almirante mon calamari en la Flota de la Alianza. La flota estaba controlada bajo los auspicios del Mando de la Flota, la rama de las fuerzas armadas de la Alianza que supervisaba todas las operaciones de la flota. El Mando de la Flota era encabezado por el almirante de la Flota, rango que fue ocupado por Ackbar durante toda la historia de la Rebelión. Aunque Ackbar era el jefe de la flota, fue asistido al mando por una serie de almirantes de línea, cada uno de los cuales era responsable de los componentes de la flota. Debido a la importancia de la flota para la Alianza, el Mando de la Flota fue considerado uno de los Mandos Supremos Aliados más importantes. Cuando la Alianza se convirtió en la Nueva República, la Flota de la Alianza Rebelde se convirtió en la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República. También, bajo la estructura militar de la Nueva República, los cazas estelares estaban bajo las órdenes del Mando de Cazas Estelares. Organización táctica thumb|right|250px|Un [[Regimiento de Flota de la Alianza.]] Las naves estelares de la flota se organizaron en líneas de batalla. Cada línea de batalla estaba compuesta por cuatro elementos: cruceros pesados, naves de apoyo, naves de piquete y escuadrones de cazas estelares. El tamaño y la composición de una línea de batalla diferían según las unidades disponibles o la misión. En la práctica, la línea estándar consistía en tres naves de guerra pesadas como los Cruceros Estelares MC80, apoyados por varias fragatas de escolta, corbetas y alas de cazas estelares. Sin embargo, las líneas de batalla variaban en tamaño desde tan solo una y hasta diez naves de guerra pesadas. Por orden directa de Mon Mothma, la flota Rebelde nunca debía tener más de una cuarta parte de sus fuerzas desplegadas como líneas de batalla itinerantes, como la 14a Línea itinerante. Todas las líneas eran comandadas por un almirante designado directamente por el almirante Ackbar, aunque en realidad había pocos almirantes de la Alianza. Para remediar esto, las líneas de batalla que no poseían un almirante eran comandadas por el capitán superior de los cruceros de la línea. La Flota también mantuvo Regimientos de Flota para ayudar en la seguridad de las naves, las acciones de abordaje y complementar las escaramuzas terrestres junto a las Fuerzas de la Alianza y de Sector. Los Regimientos de Flota llevaban overoles grises, chalecos negros y cascos de explosión aerodinámicos blancos. La Flota también mantenía infantes de marina para la defensa y el asalto de nave a nave cuando dos naves participaban en un combate individual o por el asalto táctico en una nave clave. Los Elementos son una fuerza que abarca una sola nave, comandada por un capitán.The Essential Guide to Warfare Las Secciones son una fuerza que abarca un pequeño número de naves estelares, típicamente naves capitales ligeras que trabajan junto y al mando del capitán superior de la sección. Las Secciones que están formadas por naves capitales y naves de apoyo cercano son conocidas como "flotillas", en referencia a la antigua tradición marítima. Los Escuadrones son el destacamento más típico de la flota de la Alianza, y están compuestos por tres o cuatro secciones que trabajan en conjunto, incluida una línea de naves capitales apoyadas por una sección de naves de escolta y una flotilla que actuaba como una línea de piquete. Los escuadrones son comandados por un capitán mayor, un Comodoro o un almirante de línea. Los Grupos de batalla constan de dos a cuatro escuadrones, y en su mayoría eran teóricos debido a que la Alianza rara vez tenía el tamaño de un solo destacamento. En la práctica, los grupos de batalla fueron mantenidos por unos pocos Comandos Aliados, y eran comandados por almirantes de línea. Las Flotas estaban compuestas de tres a seis grupos de batalla y estaban dirigidas por un almirante de línea. Tácticas de batalla La Flota de la Alianza era conocida por el uso de varias tácticas de batalla, muchas de las cuales eran muy diferentes a las de sus contrapartes Imperiales. Por ejemplo, mientras el Imperio enfatizaba la cantidad sobre la calidad, prefiriendo usar naves débiles sin escudos para vencer a la oposición a través de sus números, los Rebeldes usaron naves fuertes, multipropósito, equipadas con escudos e hipermotores. Barra Ackbar right|thumb|250px|Un grupo de naves estelares [[Mon calamari/Leyendas|mon calamari usando la Barra Ackbar contra un grupo de Destructores Estelares.]] La Barra Ackbar fue una maniobra táctica de guerra espacial ideada por el almirante Ackbar. Involucraba las naves de una flota que se abrían paso en medio de una formación enemiga. El resultado deseado era que, con los artilleros enemigos corriendo un alto riesgo de disparar a sus propias fuerzas, dudarían en disparar. Las naves en el medio no tendrían ese riesgo y podrían causar un mayor daño a su enemigo. Si las naves enemigas decidían disparar, el riesgo de fuego amigo todavía funcionaba en beneficio de la flota atacante. Doctrina Rebelde La Doctrina Rebelde fue el nombre que se le dio a las tres tácticas de batalla diseñadas por Luke Skywalker y el táctico de la Alianza Rebelde Beryl Chiffonage, con la ayuda de Risiev Credal, para usar los aerodeslizadores T-47 estacionados en la Base Eco en el planeta Hoth. Patrón de Ataque Delta La primera táctica involucró a un grupo de aerodeslizadores atacando un AT-AT en una formación de una sola fila para dar a los artilleros enemigos un solo objetivo. Después de alcanzar el rango de disparo óptimo, el deslizador principal dispararía antes de detenerse. Con el AT-AT solo capaz de rastrear un objetivo a la vez, los deslizadores restantes tendrían un claro tiro al caminante. Señuelo Bantha La segunda táctica fue una variante de un truco utilizado una vez por Luke Skywalker para apuntar a los banthas en su saltacielos T-16 en su planeta natal de Tatooine. Dos deslizadores se acercarían a un caminante desde atrás mientras lo flanqueaban. El deslizador principal atravesaría la línea de visión del caminante para atraer su fuego, mientras simultáneamente viraba a través del vector de vuelo del segundo deslizador, lo que luego expondría el cuello vulnerable del AT-AT al segundo deslizador. Arpones y cables de arrastre right|thumb|200px|El método de arpón y cable de arrastre utilizado durante la Batalla de Hoth. El tercer y último método usó los arpones y los cables de arrastre del T-47 para enredar las piernas del caminante, lo que haría tropezar al AT-AT, haciendo que su propio peso lo derrumbara. Este plan de ataque funcionó de manera más efectiva durante la Batalla de Hoth, durante la cual varios AT-AT fueron derribados usando este método. Denegación de espacio Debido al costo de mantener operativos a los cazas estelares y la falta de recursos disponibles para la Alianza en comparación con sus enemigos, la negación espacial era la única alternativa viable para arrebatar el control del espacio del Imperio. La negación del espacio era un medio por el cual la Rebelión podía negar el libre movimiento de las fuerzas Imperiales dentro del espacio controlado por el Imperio sin una protección significativa, por lo que nunca tuvo la intención de tomar y mantener territorio. La estrategia detrás de la negación espacial se centró en pequeñas unidades de cazas estelares, generalmente a nivel de escuadrón, operando desde bases ocultas establecidas cerca de las rutas de suministro Imperiales conocidas y empleando tácticas de golpe y fuga y acoso de convoyes. Técnica de Tijeras thumb|right|250px|Un diagrama de la táctica de las tijeras. Las tijeras eran una maniobra muy difícil y cronometrada destinada a llevar a un caza estelar atacante a la vista de la nave defensora durante un combate de cazas estelares. El movimiento, que consistía en giros bruscos y retorcidos, generalmente se ejecutaba inmediatamente después del ataque del caza enemigo durante un enfrentamiento directo o después de una maniobra de ruptura exitosa. Defensa de Corrida de Trinchera Defensa de Corrida de Trinchera (DCT) era una táctica anti-nave capital inspirada en el éxito de los cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde contra la Primera Estrella de la Muerte en sus trincheras. Los pilotos Rebeldes se referían coloquialmente a los objetivos vulnerables a la táctica como susceptibles a la "Enfermedad de la Trinchera". Los pilotos que se enfrentaban a grandes naves estelares volarían muy cerca de la superficie del casco exterior de una nave, utilizando sus trincheras para evitar el fuego enemigo. Los cazas estelares podrían entregar su carga útil con impunidad a segmentos sensibles de la nave, suponiendo una escolta exitosa contra los cazas estelares enemigos. Naves Clases de naves capitales Estaciones espaciales Aunque la Flota de la Alianza era pequeña, poseía algunas estaciones espaciales. A lo largo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, utilizó las Estaciones Espaciales de la Alianza, de las cuales tenía cinco niveles de diseño. También tenía algunas Instalaciones de Fabricación de Espacio Profundo. Además, también utilizaron Plataformas Rebeldes y Astilleros de Reparación. También utilizó astilleros Telgorn. Contaba además con las plataformas XQ1, XQ2, XQ3, XQ4, XQ5 y XQ6. Para el 7 DBY7 DBY, la Alianza Rebelde logró adquirir su propia [[Estación espacial clase Emperatriz|estación espacial clase Emperatriz]]. Naves de batalla La flota de la Alianza hizo uso de varias naves de batalla. La más notable era el [[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Hogar Uno|Crucero Estelar MC80 tipo Hogar Uno]], cuyo modelo más conocido era la nave insignia del mismo nombre, el Hogar Uno. También utilizó [[Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk|naves de batalla de clase Lucrehulk]]. Cruceros de batalla La Flota de la Alianza utilizó [[Bulwark Mark III|cruceros de batalla clase Bulwark]] como sus cruceros de batalla. Cruceros y destructores *[[Crucero ligero clase Carrack/Leyendas|Crucero ligero clase Carrack]] *[[Crucero pesado clase Intrépido|Crucero pesado clase Intrépido]] *[[Crucero pesado clase Acorazado|Crucero pesado clase Acorazado]] *[[Crucero clase Libertador|Crucero clase Libertador]] [[aRCHIVO:BattleOfTingelDeepspaceBesh-EGTW.jpg|thumb|273x273px|El Rebelde Uno siendo escoltado por un Crucero del Gremio de Comercio Rebelde y un Crucero Mon calamari.]] *Crucero ligero MC40a *[[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad|Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad]] *Crucero Estelar MC80a *[[Crucero pesado clase Neutrón Estelar/Leyendas|Crucero pesado clase Neutrón Estelar]] *[[Carguero/destructor clase Providencia|Carguero/destructor clase Providencia]] (modificado) *[[Destructor ligero clase Recusante|Destructor ligero clase Recusante]] *[[Crucero mediano clase Ataque|Crucero mediano clase Ataque]] Portanaves y naves de asalto *[[Nave de asalto clase Acclamator|Nave de asalto clase Acclamator]] *[[Crucero pesado clase Fuego de Quasar|Crucero pesado clase Fuego de Quasar]] *[[Nave de asalto clase Espiral|Nave de asalto clase Espiral]] *[[Portanaves de escolta clase Ton-Falk|Portanaves de escolta clase Ton-Falk]] Fragatas *Fragata de Asalto Mark I *Fragata de Asalto Mark II *Fragata CC-9600 *Fragata CC-7700 *Fragata DP20 *Fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B *[[Fragata clase Interceptor/Leyendas|Fragata clase Interceptor]] *[[Fragata clase Lancero/Leyendas|Fragata clase Lancero]] *[[Fragata ligera de escolta clase Mansk|Fragata ligera de escolta clase Mansk]] *Fragata MC30c *[[Fragata estelar clase Munificente/Leyendas|Fragata estelar clase Munificente]] *Fragata Nebulón-B2 *Nave rebelde de la línea *Fragata Zebulón-B Corbetas y cañoneras *Cañonera Alderaaniana *[[Corbeta CR92a clase Asesino|Corbeta clase Asesino]] *Saltacielos *[[Cañonera clase Braha'tok/Leyendas|Cañonera clase Braha'tok]] *Corredor de bloqueos Chedaki's *[[Crucero clase Consular|Crucero clase Consular]] *Corbeta CR70 *Corbeta CR90 *Nave Patrullera de Sistemas IPV-1 *Corbeta ligera (crucero de aire) *Corredor de bloqueos Kesseliano *[[Corbeta clase Merodeador|Corbeta clase Merodeador]] *Cañonera X4 Cazas estelares thumb|250px|right|Los [[Caza estelar/Leyendas|cazas estelares Ala-X y Ala-Y Rebeldes se dirigen a la batalla.]] *[[Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V/Leyendas|Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V]] *Caza estelar de Reconocimiento Agresivo-170 *Caza estelar Belbullab-22 *Caza estelar Ala-B *Caza estelar BTL Ala-Y *Caza/Bombardero de ataque de largo alcance BTS-A2 *Caza de patrulla Cutlass-9 *Caza estelar de escolta Ala-E *Bombardero H-60 Tempestad *Caza clase M *Caza estelar N-1 *Caza de asalto Rihkxyrk *Punta de lanza R-22 *Perseguidor estelar R-41 *Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X *Cazador de cabezas Z-95 *Interceptor R60 Ala-T *Cazas serie TIE Naves de apoyo thumb|250px|right|Había muchos [[Carguero ligero YT-1300/Leyendas|cargueros ligeros YT-1300 al servicio de la Alianza Rebelde.]] Naves de logística *Transporte Acción VI *Carguero a granel BFF-1 *Orbitador de carga *Carguero a granel clase VI *[[Transporte de soldados de asalto DX-9 clase Delta|Transporte de soldados de asalto DX-9 clase Delta]] *[[Transporte de asalto ATR-6 clase Gama|Transporte de asalto ATR-6 clase Gama]] *Transporte mediano GR-75 *Carguero mediano HT-2200 *[[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda/Leyendas|Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]] *Transporte Muuriano *Carguero ligero YT-1300 *Carguero ligero YT-2000 Naves de aterrizaje y abordaje *Mensajero BR-23 *Transporte de tropas con puntaje de carbono *Levantador pesado corelliano *[[Transporte clase kleeque|Transporte clase Kleeque]] *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería *Nave lapa *[[Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela/Leyendas|Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela]] *Cápsula de escuadrón Lanzaderas *[[Lanzadera de combate clase Aegis|Lanzadera de combate clase Aegis]] *[[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda/Leyendas|Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda]] *[[Lanzadera clase Kappa|Lanzadera clase Kappa]] *[[Lanzadera de abordaje clase Katarn|Lanzadera de abordaje clase Katarn]] *Bote espacial multi-ambiente *Lanzadera de la Alianza RM-90 Transportes de clases desconocidas *Lanzadera de Leia Organa *Crucero espacial de Leia Organa *Carguero de Luke Skywalker *Nave de exploración de Luke Skywalker *Nave de exploración de Luke Skywalker *''Nonnah'' *''Águila Oxidada'' Apariciones *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part One'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' *''Death in the Undercity'' * *''The Abduction'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * * *''Sombras del Imperio'' comic *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic * *Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' * * * }} Fuentes *''Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor'' *''The Star Wars Rules Companion'' *''Battle for Endor'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition * * *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * *''The Rebel Alliance Scrapbook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook * *''Fortelezas de la Resistencia''}} Notas y referencias Categoría:Flotas de la Alianza Rebelde